Puppy Love
by JenLea
Summary: Cowritten by Jen and Rachel SLASH Paul LondonBrian Kendrick When something is wrong with their beloved dog, they are tested.


Puppy Love

Disclaimer: We only own Dallas…

A/N- You asked for more Paul and Brian and we answered!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paul, I think something is wrong with Dallas," Brian Kendrick said to his boyfriend one day. Paul looked up from the magazine he was reading with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean? He was fine yesterday," He replied. Brian sunk down onto the couch next to his Tag Team Partner with a loud sigh.

"He won't get out of bed."

"He won't get out of bed?" Paul asked, setting the magazine down. Brian nodded. "That's odd. I think we've been overfeeding him. He's been getting fat recently," Brian shook his head.

"I've been feeding him no more than usual."

"Do you think we should take him to the vet?" Paul asked. He was getting worried. What was wrong with Dallas?

"I'll go schedule an appointment right now," Brian said before Paul could finish. Paul looked towards Dallas who was lying on his side in his fluffy bed and wondered why he looked so bloated.

The small dog hadn't been himself in days, Paul thought. Why had it taken him forever to notice? Maybe if he had said something sooner, things wouldn't have been so frantic. Dallas was Brian's son, and if something happened to the little dog, Paul knew Brian would go mad.

"We take him in an hour so maybe we should get ready now?" Brian came up to Paul with what looked like tears in his eyes. Paul reached out to his boyfriend who took his hand. Paul gave it a gentle squeeze and offered Brian a small smile.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured him.

Getting a towel, Paul gently wrapped the little dog in it. What could be wrong? Would Dallas really be all right?

"Can you get me the carrier?" he asked, knowing Brian had a pet tote somewhere. Brian nodded, moving into a closet and handing Paul the bright pink carrier.

Paul gently put Dallas inside and zipped it halfway up. He knew the little dog wouldn't jump out but he wanted to take all precautions. While Brian grabbed the keys to the apartment Paul slipped into his shoes. They walked out together and Brian sighed again.

"I don't want him to be sick," He mumbled. Paul put an arm around his shoulders.

"He looks pregnant," Paul said, remembering the dog's bloated middle. "Are you sure he's a boy?" They walked for a few moments in silence. Was pregnancy even a possibility?"

"I was told he was a neutered purebred Japanese Chin," Brian said. "No one mentioned he was a she," Paul sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Besides, how could Dallas get pregnant if we're always with him?" Brian asked quizzically. Paul just shrugged. He didn't have an explanation for this problem.

"We'll just see what's wrong when we get to the vet's," Paul said pathetically. He hated not having an answer for Brian's problem.

Luckily, the vet's office was able to take them early. Paul just sat in the waiting room, all the while wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend's dog. He couldn't believe how long this was taking. Just then, Brian walked out, holding the empty carrier. Tears filled his eyes. Paul jumped up. "What is it?"

"He has to go for an X-ray," He said quietly once sitting down. Paul took Brian's hands in his and squeezed them.

"We'll pray that he's okay," He reached up and moved some hair from Brian's face. Brian nodded once and kept staring at the floor. Paul felt his heart breaking. He didn't know how to help him at all.

He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain. As he held the crying man, Paul found himself beginning to cry. That little dog meant a lot to both of them. Dallas had brought them together. What could be wrong? Then, a nurse appeared.

"Mr. Kendrick?" She said softly. Brian looked up, wiping his eyes. She smiled kindly at them both. "It seems that Dallas is pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Brian gasped. Paul looked as surprised as Brian sounded. They both stood up and followed the nurse into the examine room quickly where the vet had some X-rays.

"I told you!" Paul exclaimed. Brian looked at him. "Mickie has an unaltered male Maltese. We're going to have Maltychins!"

"So they won't be purebred?" Brian asked in horror. Paul nodded and laughed. Brian could be so funny sometimes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Paul asked. Brian looked at Dallas who wagged her tail and shook his head.

"I guess not."

The vet smiled, petting Dallas. "Looks your boy is your girl. She's actually in labor. At this point, you have two options. Leave her here and let her birth in the kennel or take her home and call me with any concerns," Paul glanced to Brian.

"I'm not a doggy Midwife!" Brian exclaimed. "I love my boy, I mean, girl, but I'd be a nervous wreck!"

"So do you want to leave her here?" Paul asked Brian. He was secretly hoping that Brian would agree to leave her at the vet.

"I'm too afraid I'll do something wrong so I guess we'll leave her here," Brian said reluctantly. Paul was happy and yet sad at the same time at this decision. He didn't want to leave Dallas there, but he didn't want to mess up during the birth of the puppies.

Leaving the vet's office was one of the hardest things they'd ever done. Paul couldn't imagine living without Dallas. He also couldn't help but wonder what Maltychins looked like. He had never seen one. "Should we tell Mickie she's going to be a grandma?" "Why not?" Brian murmured, resting his head on Paul's shoulder.

They walked down the street in silence. Paul didn't want to say anything because he was afraid he'd upset Brian even more. They arrived at Mickie's apartment a few minutes later and knocked on her door. Mickie opened the door with her Maltese, Boston, in her arms.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked happily. Paul and Brian exchanged a glance then Brian smiled weakly.

"Mickie, you're going to be a Grandma!" Paul blurted out. He groaned, as Brian jammed his elbow into his ribcage.

"What?" Paul whined. Brian stomped his right foot.

"I wanted to tell her," He complained. Mickie dropped Boston and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Yay! I've always wanted to be one!" She cried happily.

"Our son-in-law's pink!" Brian mouthed, pointing to the pink Maltese. Paul nodded, snickering.

"Wait-how am I Grandma?"

"Dallas is really a she and she's pregnant," Brian explained before Paul could open his mouth to speak. Paul nodded in agreement.

"Oh! COOL!" Mickie clapped excitedly and bounced up and down, "I can't wait to see the puppies!"

"Dallas is in labor as we speak," Paul said with a smile.

"We're in laws!" Mickie exclaimed. "I'll dye them blue! No wait, the girls will be pink and the boys will be blue!" Paul nodded, eyeing Brian. Were they really going to let Mickie near the puppies? Did they have to search her for Kool-Aid first? What could they do?

"Paul and I are going to celebrate," Brian said.

"Oooh, okay, well you guys have fun at that!" Mickie winked at them. Brian blushed a deep red and turns away from them and began to walk away. Paul waved to Mickie, hid his smile, and followed Brian.

"Sometimes I think she's over friendly," Brian said when he heard Paul approach him.

"Try nuts!" Paul exclaimed, grasping Brian's hand. He gulped. He had wanted to bring this up for a long time. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Umm... I don't know. I want to have a good paying job, have more puppies," He laughed, "And be with you." Brian mumbled the last part but Paul still heard him.

"Same here," Paul replied to the last part. Brian kept looking forward but a smile creased his features.

Paul gulped. Puppies could mean anything. Did he want children? Paul longed for a family of his own. That was a huge part in who he settled down with. If his boyfriend didn't want kids, then they couldn't be together.

"Do you want kids?" Brian asked as though he had read Paul's thoughts. Paul blinked a few times in shock. Did he just ask him if he wanted kids?

"Of course I do," Paul looked over at Brian, "Do you?"

"I guess. I mean, I'd like to settle down and stuff but one day I'd love to have kids."

"Let's consider these puppies our practice kids. If we fail them, we won't have any," Paul murmured. Brian nodded.

Slowly, hours passed. The two of them wandered the streets, just wondering how their family was doing. Were any puppies here yet? Was Dallas okay?

Then, Brian's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered after the second ring. He talked for a few minutes then hung up with a loud snap.

"Well..." Paul pressed. Brian grinned brightly.

"Four puppies!" He leapt into Paul's arms and bounced up and down happily, "Puppies! We have puppies!" Paul laughed and hugged Brian back.

"Four puppies...wow. Let's get to the vet's office!" Paul exclaimed, eager to see the new additions to their family. Somehow, they managed to run all the way to the vet's office. "Cairo, London, Paris and Berlin!" Brian looked at him.

"I get to name at least one," he said. Paul nodded.

"Umm... Let me think for a minute," Brian said, eyeing a grayish puppy, "That one is... Olympia," He concluded after much deliberation. Paul rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Okay then. Olympia, London, Paris, and Berlin."

"Hey!" Mickie squealed, coming up behind them. Paul jumped. How had she found him? Was she going to do something crazy to the puppies?

"Hi, Mickie," Brian murmured, clinging tightly to Paul.

"Are these the puppies! Oh my they are so cute!" She picked up the one named Paris and hugged it.

"Her name's Paris," Paul leaned forward with a smile. Mickie looked down at the puppy and smiled.

"Boston's going to be so happy that he's a daddy!"

Paul backed away warily from Mickie. The woman was starting to scare him, and he wasn't sure how Dallas would react to anyone but them touching the puppies. The vet had warned them to keep human contact to a minimum until they were older, especially since Dallas seemed to be so possessive of her babies.

Mickie set down Paris and pet Dallas on the head. The dog growled lowly but her tail wagged slightly.

"So when do you get to take them home?" Mickie asked. Brian and Paul smiled at each other.

"As soon as we want, which is now," Paul looked back at the puppies and Dallas. Brian gave Paul's hand a squeeze and Mickie clapped.

"I'll bring Boston over sometime so they can meet their daddy!"

Brian cleared his throat. "Not until they're around six weeks old and Dallas is altered. I love them dearly but I don't want a Maltychin plantation," Mickie nodded. "Would you like a puppy?"

"Would I!" Mickie pointed to herself, "I'd LOVE a puppy!" She hugged Brian tight, leaving Paul to wonder what his boyfriend had just done. He'd offered a puppy, a precious living, breathing, animal to Mickie, a psycho!

"Well... Then it's all settled. Mickie gets one puppy."

Paul gently picked up the box containing the newest members of the family. "I just realized something!" he exclaimed. Brian looked at him. "We have a London London-Kendrick!" Brian laughed.

Then, Mickie chimed in. "Don't forget James!" Paul groaned. How could he have forgotten James?

Okay, so it's London London-Kendrick-James, happy?" He asked with a grin. Mickie nodded and picked up a puppy despite Dallas' growls. Paul started to get worried again.

"They're so cute and fluffy!" She exclaimed. Brian laughed at their friend's exclamation.

"Mickie, could you put it down? I think Dallas is getting crazy," Paul murmured, watching the little dog's growls grow louder and louder. Mickie nodded, placing the puppy down. "They're only a few hours old. I can't wait until their eyes open," He wanted to be there for it too.

"Me either," Brian agreed in a murmur. Paul smiled at him and Mickie cleared her throat.

"I'm going to leave now so... Call me!" She waved and departed quickly. Brian pet Dallas gently and glanced up at Paul.

"Ready to go home?" He asked. Paul only nodded.

They walked in silence. Paul glanced to Brian. Somehow, he knew exactly what his lover was thinking. "Yes, you can consider this the start of our family,"

THE END


End file.
